A Good Love Story with a Game of Poker
by Truly123
Summary: A dejected Stump Threadgoode sulks into the cafe one night, confused about love. Idgie cajoles him into a game of late night poker where she tells him the story of how she fell in love with his mother. Little does she know, Ruth listens from the doorway, remembering her own love story. R


**A/N: First fan fic for FGT. Just a little one shot that came across my mind. **

* * *

Young Stump Threadgoode shuffled into the cafe one evening. The cafe had been closed for a little less than an hour, and Stump had been at the river most of the day, fishing with the other kids in town. His head hung low, and he began to head straight back when a voice called out to him.

"Stump? Didn't expect to see you so early. What, no fish?" Idgie jeered from a booth on the other side of the cafe. Buddy Jr. shook his head and went to take another step, but Idgie knew something wasn't right. "Whoa, now, Mister. Come on back over here."

Head still low, Stump dragged himself over and slouched across the booth. Idgie cocked her head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Stump's face. "Penny for your thoughts?" She picked a shiny copper coin from the front of her overalls and flicked it across the table. Stump held it between his fingers, toying with the coin instead of speaking. Idgie was growing impatient. She kicked his boot under the table. "Come on, boy. Out with it? Those kids aren't pickin' on ya about your arm, are they?"

Stump shook his head.

"Upset 'cause you didn't get no fish?" Idgie pried. Again, he shook his head. The blonde woman wondered, trying to think of what could make her son so dejected, and then... lightbulb. "A girl?"

"Girls are so dumb!" Stump whined, spinning the coin on the table top. "I spent all afternoon tryin' to get Peggy to fish with me, and the moment Bobby Lee asks her, she goes right along and does it! I'm never talkin' to her again," Stump huffed out, pouting.

Idgie couldn't contain her smile. Buddy was twelve now, so naturally girls were on his mind. "Ah, I see. So, you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I'm... I feel sad," Stump admitted, twisting the penny in his fingers. "I thought she really liked me, and I liked her. And now's she's probably gonna go steady with stupid Bobby Lee!"

"Slow down, ain't no one gonna go steady with anyone, ya'll are just kids. Give it a couple years!" Idgie laughed lightly.

Stump peered out the cafe window, a sad look on his young face. "I thought I was in love..."

The tone in his voice just about broke Idgie's heart. She knew all too well how he felt. "How do you know what love is?" Idgie questioned.

Stump knit his brow, pondering. "Well, it's kinda like... Hmm, I guess I'd say, well no, maybe not... Awh, Aunt Idgie, I don't know! But, I thought I knew! How do _you_ know?" Buddy Jr. asked right back.

"Oh, well, uhm," Idgie paused, trying to find the right words. She fished an old deck of cards from her back pocket, and set them on the table. "Few hands of poker?" She retrieved a small handful of bottle caps from her front pocket, the one that housed the penny.

"You didn't answer," Stump challenged.

Idgie sighed dramatically, dealing them cards. "You just know, Stump."

"So, you just wake up one day and you're in love?" Stump asked, peering at his hand. Two Kings. He grinned slyly, placing his bet.

"Well, no, not exactly. But there is that moment, where you know for sure," Idgie smiled, remembering the moment vividly. She matched Stump's bet, her hand was three Queens. She showed Buddy Jr. her hand and he groaned in disappointment.

"Aren't ya gonna tell me then?" Stump inquired, setting up another bet.

"Tell ya what?" Idgie asked, placing her bet and looking at her cards.

"Tell me about when you knew you loved Momma," Stump said clearly, as if it was the easiest question in the world.

Idgie couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her cheeks again. "I remember that day, I remember it very well. It was your mother's birthday, and we was throwin' a big ol' party for her down by the river. You see, your momma had never had no fun before she met me that summer she stayed with us. 'Member that?"

"Yeah, I remember. You was naughty, and Nana Threadgoode said she had to bring Momma all the way from Georgia so you would stop actin' like a wild turkey, whatever that means," Buddy Jr. laughed. "You weren't that bad, were ya?"

The blonde smiled at her son, remembering every moment of that summer. "I was. You see, after my brother, Buddy, your uncle... well, when he died, I didn't like much of anythin'. Not school, or church, or even living in my own house. So, I started going down to the river a lot, gettin' into trouble and Nana thought I needed a good influence-"

"Momma." Stump spotted Ruth Jamison in the doorway behind Idgie. When he said her name, she put a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. He only smiled in return. Idgie wasn't paying attention, to focused on telling her story and dealing cards. Ruth had just returned from Ninny and Cleo's house down the road when she walked in on a rather interesting conversation between her son and Idgie.

"That's right. Well, we didn't like each other at first. But, eventually, we did. And the more I started bein' 'round her the better I felt. Then, I started actin' a fool, and before I knew it, the whole damn town knew I had a crush on your momma," Idgie laughed. "Well, everyone but her. Anyway, so we planned this party down by the river and I had to beg your mom to just come. It was a surprised party, you see? All her friends from town were there to celebrate. We had a cake, beer, and baseball. It was quite the event," Idgie bragged, causing Stump to roll his eyes. She put her cards on the table. "Two tens."

"Four of a kind," Stump grinned, scooping the bottle caps to his edge of the table. He took the cards from Idgie and dealt them another round. "Keep goin'," he encouraged.

Idgie put her hands behind her head, leaning back into the booth, staring into the night. "So, after most of everybody had left, we was swimmin' in the river, goofin' around, playin' poker and drinkin' some-"

"Even Momma?" Stump said in disbelief, momentarily shooting his mother a look while Idgie was distracted with the outside. Ruth scrunched up her nose and mouthed, "Just a little bit."

"Yup, even your momma knew how to have a good time. She still does," Idgie breathed out, checking her cards. "Well, we was out there for a while and talkin' about everything she was supposed to do," the blonde drawled, "I said to her, 'You shouldn't worry about what everybody thinks", and she said that was the best birthday she'd ever had. And that's when it happened-"

"What happened?!" Stump asked eagerly.

"She leaned over, and kissed me! Right on the cheek! And then jumped in the river. And that's when I fell in love with your mother... the first time." Idgie grinned, remembering how Ruth had made her feel that night. Special. Wanted. Loved.

She broke from thought when Stump groaned from across the table. "The first time? How many 'times' was there?"

Ruth tried to hold back a light laughter from the doorway. She remembered the night she kissed Idgie on the cheek. But, she actually had never heard Idgie declare it as the day she loved her. Whenever Ruth asked, Idgie's reply was always the same, "Since the day I saw you sittin' on my Momma's porch". Stump looked so frustrated, wanting to know the whole story, impatient for the blonde's tall tales.

"Hmm, well, besides everyday?" Idgie questioned aloud, testing Stump's patience. He groaned in response. "Alright, alright, one other important day was when your Momma came back to live at Nana Threadgoode's. I tried to think that all those feelings had gone away with time, ya know? But, nope. They didn't. They were there alright. It was the day after we had came back home, I was down at the river club collectin' on a bet Grady owed me. I came home and I spotted your Momma on the porch, all by herself, drinkin' tea and just starin'-"

"Starin' at what?" Stump asked, sneaking a look at his mother. Ruth just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just out. At the sky, the wildflowers. Somethin'. But, all those memories of that summer came back. And the feelings did, too. I was a sucker. And before I could even get to the porch, I knew I'd do anything for her. I'd die for her. Even on the worst days, your Momma managed to make me smile. She's the best thing that ever happened to me... besides you, of course, Idgie winked, causing a little blush form on Stump's cheeks. "That was the third time I fell in love with your Momma, the strongest woman I know. Didn't break sweat given birth to that big ol' head of yours," Idgie laughed heartily.

"Awh, Aunt Idgie you're just as bad at the girls at school, bein' all sappy," Stump teased, flicking the penny towards Idgie. "And I don't have a big head!" He laughed alongside her, dealing another hand, speaking without looking up. "What about you, Momma?"

Idgie paused, and whipped around, her cheeks now turning red at the sight of the small brunette woman in the doorway. Ruth chuckled at Idgie's reaction, more than thrilled to have heard her story. She stepped up to the booth, sitting down next to Idgie, laying a soft hand on her leg. "That was a lovely story, Beecharmer."

"How long was you standin' there?" Idgie asked nervously. Sure, she'd soften up for Ruth, but still. She liked to keep her witty, smart ass act up most of the time, saving her sweet side just for Ruth and occasionally Stump.

"Long enough, darlin'," Ruth replied, a smile on her face. The two shared a longing look before the boy on the other side of the booth cleared his throat. "Yes, Buddy?" Ruth asked.

"Your story, Momma?" Stump asked again, dealing an extra hand to his mother.

Ruth sighed deeply, laughing as she exhaled. "Where to begin? I guess it all goes back to that summer. Aunt Idgie got most of the story right, there's only a few things she forgot-"

"Oh, like what?" Idgie challenged, furrowing her brow.

"The whole town knew about your crush 'cept me? Ha! I knew, oh, I _knew_, Idgie Threadgoode," Ruth clarified, a smile tugging on her lips. "But, I just thought it was a school girl crush, until one day. She woke me up at the crack of dawn, and drove me out to the middle of nowhere. I mean it, there wasn't a house in sight for miles," Ruth emphasized. Idgie propped her head in hand, still wondering how the sound of Ruth's voice made her stomach flutter after all these years. Stump lost track of dealing cards, he too was enthralled by his mother's heavenly voice. Everyone who ever knew Ruth thought she was just like an angel, and according to Stump and Idgie she was one.

"Aunt Idgie set up a little picnic, and then walked out to an ol' tree. I couldn't see what she was doin', so far away, but then I heard them. Thousands, and thousands of bees swarmin' about. Buzzin' so loud, it was louder than a train. She stuck her hand deep in that tree and pulled out a chunk of honeycomb, slippin' into a jar like there wasn't no bees for miles."

"I never get stung, you know that, Stump," Idgie added, with a cocky grin.

Ruth playfully rolled her eyes, resting a light hand on Idgie's thigh under the table. The blonde's cheeks tinged pink. "She walked back to me, grinnin' from ear to ear like a kid in a candy store, so proud of herself... And I knew it then. I felt it change inside me, and there was no goin' back. That's the first day I fell in love with you," Ruth finished, focusing her attention on Idgie who was blushing like crazy. She turned back to Stump, who was making kissy faces at Idgie, teasing her. "And, I've been in love with her ever since. Now, Buddy, it's gonna get past your bed time, I want you to go wash all that river water off you before climbin' into bed. I just laid out new sheets."

"Awh, come on, Momma, just one more hand," Buddy Jr. pleaded, hoping his interest in their sappy story would earn him some more time before bed.

"Uh-nuh, Mister. Bath, bed, now," Ruth said firmly, hitching her thumb behind her to the upstairs.

"We'll finish the game tomorrow," Idgie said with a wink as Stump dragged himself from the booth.

"Forgettin' somethin'?" Ruth asked, tapping her cheek with her finger. Stump groaned, but complied and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before retiring upstairs. "Oh, that boy is going to be the death of me. Love sick at this age? I didn't even think about boys at his age!" Ruth said with a giggle.

Idgie couldn't help but tease. "Well, maybe it was girls you was thinkin' of then, Ruthie."

Ruth shot her a glance, pinching her thigh, "Oh, hush you!" she smiled, before asking a question. "How come you tell me a different story?"

Igdie shifted in the booth, finding Ruth's hand with her own. "I don't."

"Yes, you do, whenever I ask, you say "Since the day I saw you sittin' on my Momma's porch'-"

"Which is true, after you came back to Whistle Stop," Idgie reassured, scooting closer to the brunette, wrapping her arm around Ruth's shoulders.

"What about at my birthday party?"

Idgie sighed, and smiled. "I don't know, Ruth. You know I've always loved you, since I was a kid and you came with us that summer. I thought you knew that part."

Ruth snuggled close into Igdie's side, kissing her on the neck lightly. "Just 'cause I know don't mean I don't like a good story now and then, too." She used her hand on Idgie's cheek to forced the blonde to look at her. "And you know I've loved you just as long, right?"

Idgie grinned, leaning forward to plant a soft, caring kiss on Ruth's pink lips. She pulled the other woman closer, kissing her gently but with meaning. She pulled back slightly, "Of course I do, Ruth. That's why I tried to keep you to myself."

Ruth sighed deeply, never fully forgiving herself for leaving Idgie the way she did. Idgie never held it against her, and could tell that day passed through Ruth's head. "Hey, don't think like that-"

"How do you always know what I'm thinkin'?" Ruth drawled, resting her hands in her lap.

"I just do, so stop," Idgie nudged Ruth's ankle with her foot. "Besides, just think, if you never gone and married Frank, we wouldn't have Stump. Everythin' happens for a reason."

Ruth smiled at that. It was true, without Frank, Buddy Jr. never would have came into this world. And while she hated Frank, she loved Buddy more than life itself. She was grateful God gave her both a son, and such a wonderful woman to raise him with. "You're so smart, you ol' Beecharmer."

"Ain't that why you keep me 'round?" Idgie joked, kissing Ruth on the cheek.

"I certainly don't keep you 'round for your cookin'," Ruth teased back, giggling to herself. She yelped when the blonde pinched her side.

"Now you've gone an' hurt my feelings, you're gonna have to make it up to me," Idgie said, the last part of her sentence in a softer tone. She wriggled her eyebrows, suggesting the obvious. "Stump should be in bed by now," she added teasingly, leaning over to kiss the brunette's neck gently.

Ruth couldn't help but laugh a little. After all these years, Idgie still acted like a sex-crazed teenage boy. Not that Ruth was complaining. "I suppose I could find _someway _to make it up to you," Ruth smiled, pointing in the direction of their bedroom.

"Ruth Jamison, I think I just feel in love with you again," Idgie said, half-joking, half-serious.

Ruth just rolled her eyes, and began to pull Idgie out of the booth and towards the stairs. "You sure know the way to a girl's heart, Idgie Threadgoode." The twosome laughed lightly as the tugged each other upstairs, tiptoeing to the bedroom like they'd done a thousand times.

That night, as Buddy Jr. fell asleep, he prayed to God that one day he'd have a great love story just like his mother's.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it! Please, leave a review or comment, or whatever! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
